Foldy
|episode = BFB: TBA |place = BFB: TBA |allies = *Stapy (BFF) *Tennis Ball *Leafy *Marker *Yellow Face *Eraser *Clock |enemies = *Liy (archenemy) *All of *Fries (One-sided) *Woody *Four *Balloony |color = White (Debut) Teal and Turquoise (BFB) |deaths = 3 |first = BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! (non-canon) Getting Teardrop to Talk (BFB) |last = |voice = Cindy Jiang }} Foldy is a female contestant in Battle for BFDI that first appeared in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Her team is Free Food. Foldy's name is based on her appearance as an origami, which is created by folding a piece of a paper pentagon. She made her non-canonical debut in the joke video titled "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!", along with Liy, Stapy, and HelloKevin. Foldy is a folded piece of blue-green paper. Personality Foldy is typically a kind, passive character who is usually eager to participate in challenges and help others, such as Marker. She also seems to be fond of playing Rock Paper Scissors with Stapy and Marker. She is seen as more kind and calm than Stapy. It seems that she's easy to hold strong grudges against other people, notably Liy, and recently all of . The full extent of her vengeful nature is shown in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", where she violently attacks Flower while the two are at the top of the 500-step staircase, wishing to make lose to avenge Stapy. Appearance Foldy appears to be an armless pale, light grayish turquoise and a grayish arctic blue piece of origami 3:4 paper with a grayish cerulean outline. She is the dodecahedron module on HTwins.net. Coverage In "Getting Teardrop To Talk", she appears talking to Tennis Ball, who is helping Golf Ball find Leafy. She later joins team Free Food, and invites Stapy along with her. In the challenge, she plays Rock Paper Scissors with him, until Fries tells them to stop. He then throws her in the air, in an attempt for her to grab one of X's baskets. However, she makes contact with the fan blades, causing her demise. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Foldy is still dead, and Stapy and the other Free Food members want Four to recover her. Death P.A.C.T. saves her from one of the jawbreakers, where she is face to face with Liy, who tells her to go back to her own team with Stapy. When Foldy returns to her team, Stapy notices that she looks "totally steamed" and she explains this was because she saw Liy. In "Today's Very Special Episode", she is first seen playing Rock Paper Scissors with Stapy again, until Marker wants to play. When he says he doesn't know how to, Foldy says it was fine, and protests against Stapy saying that was lame. She explains to him that whoever passed the most gas wins, which Marker is confused by. While playing, Marker keeps making false moves, which she informs him are wrong. The fourth time Marker tries to make a move, his hand is in a shape of four, which worries Foldy, possibly because she knew Four would come out of Marker's hand. During the challenge, she is part of her team's makeover, which they call The Year's Hottest Look. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she takes the Liar Ball from Balloony, and then gets ripped in half by Woody. In "Enter the Exit", she is revived. Shortly after, she asks where Stapy is. Using Camera, Eraser showed Foldy the footage of Match showing that Stapy cheated. Now knowing of this, she eyes Match angrily. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Foldy gets to the top of the 500-step staircase very quickly but does not press the buzzer. Flower reaches the top after her, but Foldy reveals that she is not pressing the buzzer because she wishes to avenge Stapy, who was eliminated thanks to in This Episode Is About Basketball. In order to avenge him, she wants to make lose. Flower pushes Foldy off, but she floats back up and presses the buzzer, securing safety. Relationships Stapy Liy Foldy is known to have a disliking of Liy. This is shown in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", where she eyes Liy after her team frees her from a jawbreaker. Marker In "Today's Very Special Episode", Foldy teaches Marker how to play rock-paper-scissors. Deaths #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Is shredded by the blades of one of X's flying baskets when she is thrown into the air by Fries. #Four Goes Too Far: Is magically mutilated by Four. #The Liar Ball You Don't Want: Is ripped in half by Woody. Trivia * If you unfold Foldy completely, you'll end up with a decagon shape. * Despite the fact that Foldy and Stapy are best friends, they are shown to actually be complete opposites, as: **Foldy is armless, but has legs. Stapy is legless, but has arms. **Foldy is female, and Stapy is male. **Foldy is a shade of blue (light teal specifically) and Stapy is a shade of red plus silver. **Foldy is "one of the lightest" while Stapy is "one of the heaviest". **Foldy is very vulnerable to staples, while Stapy is a stapler. **Foldy's original look was white, while Stapy's original look was black. * She is also the second character to get "deformed" by Four, the first being Pin. * She is the first, and so far only contestant to be killed by Woody. *She is one of the four characters that debuted in BFB that is also not a recommended character. The others are Stapy, Loser and Liy. ** She's also the first one to die out of all of them. ** She's also the only one out of all of them to survive an elimination. *Foldy is made with recyclable paper, according to Satomi Hinatsu. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Voiced by Cindy Jiang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:BFDI APPISIOTE 2255555555!!!!!